teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Newtralizer
K’Vathrak, aka The Newtralizer, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He is a psychotic, fire-bellied newt-like Salamandrian equipped with an arsenal of highly-technological weapons and armor, who's main priority to bring the destruction of both The Kraang and Utrom alien races from Dimension X. As a former bounty hunter of Lord Vringath Dregg, ruler of Sectoid 1 and all insect life in the universe, he had been trying to eradicate the Kraang Hive Mind and Utrom High Council for most of his life. Once when he was accidentally set free from a Kraang Detention Center in New York City by Donatello, his hunt started once more. At some point during his fight, he recruited Slash, the former pet turtle of Raphael, until his new partner turned against him because of his psychotic wishes of destroying the aliens. When he was presumed dead after the Kraang Walker and his teleportation device were both destroyed, he gained electrokinetic powers of his own that made him much more deadlier than ever. Currently he is dead after his electric powers overloaded the power core of the Maligna Ship, causing it to explode and bringing along the death of Lord Dregg and himself. He wields a dagger, a pair of Laser Gauntlets, Tail Axe Blades, Detonator Axes, and a Shoulder Mount Missile Launcher as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with G'Throkka, Raphael, Slash, and Michelangelo. K'Vathrak debuts in Operation: Break Out. Backstory Born as a Salamandrian who was given the name of K'Vathrak, he lived in Salamandria until he evenly started to obsess himself with annihilating The Kraang alien race from Dimension X. At some point whatsoever, the same Salamandrian bounty hunter nearly killed the Salamandrian commander of the air fleet, G'Throkka, in a duel. K'Vathrak crippled the commander and left him permanent battle scars, most noticeably his left eye. During his mission on eradicating the Kraang Hive Mind, he was later on held captive by the aliens and was taken to New York City, where they locked K'Vathrak up inside of a Kraang Detention Center. History Escaping The Kraang Detention Center After being captured by The Kraang at an unknown time period, K'Vathrak was being held captive due to his crimes inside of a detention center. Such prison was secretly hidden within New York City under a Ziga's Auto Body. The Salamandrian bounty hunter was the only prisoner inside of that prison, until Kirby O'Neil was transferred to this detention center. When Donatello was going on a solo mission of rescuing Mr. O'Neil (in order to impress April O'Neil), he locates the prison under the auto shop and was able to reach the control station. Once inside of the control station, Donnie carelessly opened all of the cells to set free Kirby. But without him realizing it, he accidentally set free the alien assassin. As K'Vathrak exited his cell and stealthily crawling on the ceiling, he reaches to a small squadron of Kraangdroids who are guarding the entrance to a storage room (which contained his equipment). After the alien defeats and eats the alien invaders, he opens the storage room and retrieves his old equipment. Getting His Nickname Confronting The Ninja Turtles Escaping From The Kraang Once Again Possibly during his hunt for The Kraang, The Newtralizer ends up getting himself captured by the alien invaders once again. But instead of getting himself locked up in the same detention center, he was taken to another Kraang Prison that was secretly hidden in New York City. With most of its prisoners being mutants that were threats for The Kraang, the unarmed Salamandrian was imprisoned for an unknown period of time. But when the Turtles followed Metalhead to their secret prison, the Turtles intended to free all of the inmates. Thanks to Metalhead whatsoever, he was able to unlock all the cells and keep the exit open. Alongside all the inmates, K'Vathrak was able to escape on his own as well. Rescuing And Recruiting Slash When The Newtralizer was hunting down The Kraang, he infiltrated a Kraang base on his own. As he defeated the alien invaders with ease, he met their new mutant prisoner, Slash. With one of his detonator axes, he sets the mutant tortoise free. After the rescue, K'Vathrak and Slash agree to work together to take down all of The Kraang at any cost, no matter what comes in their ways. Search For Plutonium Confronting The Ninja Turtles Once Again Planning Heist For New Kraang Weapon Heist At The Docks Slash's Betrayal Presumed Death Hunting Down The Utroms Confrontation At The Power Plant K'Vathrak Challenges Bishop K'Vathrak Confronts His Old Enemies Infiltrating Utrom High Council Headquarters Second Confrontation At The Power Plant K'Vathrak Joins Forces With Lord Dregg Again Alley Fight Final Showdown In The Maligna Ship Death Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength Newtralizer-tmnt-2012-052.jpg|Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Stealth |Fighting Skills K'Vathrak Generates Electrical Bolt.gif|Electrokinesis Newtralizer-tmnt-2012-063.jpg|Teleportation Newtralizer-tmnt-2012-058.jpg|Jaws Newtralizer-tmtn-2012-020.jpg|Laser Gauntlets Shoulder Mount Missile Launcher.jpg|Shoulder Mount Missile Launcher Newtralizer-tmnt-2012-060.jpg|Detonator Axes |Axe Detonator |Dagger |Tail Axe Blades Newtralizer-tmtn-2012-025.jpg|Teleportation Device (Temporarily) Newtralizer-tmtn-2012-033.jpg|Kraang Laser Blasters (Temporarily) Newtralizer Using Kraang Walker.jpg|Kraang Walker (Temporarily) * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Stealth: * Fighting Skills: * Electrokinesis: * Teleportation: * Jaws: * Laser Gauntlets: * Shoulder Mount Missile Launcher: * Detonator Axes: * Axe Detonators: * Dagger: * Tail Axe Blades: * Teleportation Device (Temporarily): * Kraang Laser Blasters (Temporarily): * Kraang Walker (Temporarily): Weaknesses K'Vathrak's Death.jpg|Electric Chain Reaction Newtralizer-tmnt-2012-062.jpg|Water (Temporarily) |Electrical Dampening Cannon (Temporarily) * Electric Chain Reaction: * Water (Temporarily): * Electrical Dampening Cannon (Temporarily): Relationships Episodes Season 1 * Operation: Break Out (Debut) Season 2 * Metalhead Rewired (Silent Cameo) * Newtralized! Season 4 * The Moons of Thalos 3 (Mentioned) Season 5 * When Worlds Collide Part One * When Worlds Collide Part Two (Death/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * The Newtralizer is a parody of The Punisher, a vigilante and anti-hero from Marvel Comics. * The design of The Newtralizer is based off on the fire-bellied newt. * He is the first character that was nicknamed by Donatello, but also the second character that was not nicknamed by Michelangelo. ** Due to this, Michelangelo held a grudge on Donatello for some time. * His nickname is a play on words between "newt" and "neutralizer". * In San Diego Comic Con 2015, it was officially announced by the producers that The Newtralizer belongs to an alien species known as the Salamandrians. ** This explains why Shredder referred to him as an alien when The Kraang informed him about an incident with him. ** This also explains why Raphael referred to him as an alien when he was giving Casey Jones a little background information on The Newtralizer. * The death of K'Vathrak in When Worlds Collide Part Two parallels to the death of Palpatine from Star Wars in Return of the Jedi. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Alien Category:Salamandrians Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Mutant Category:Amphibian Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Enemies Category:Earth Protection Force Enemies Category:Insectoids Allies Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Enemies Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Non-Mutant Anthropomorphs Category:Deceased Category:Non-Human Category:Neutral Category:Parodies Category:Adult